


Days of Memories

by PuzlDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Spirit Gate 2, canonical ghost moving on, its me we KNOW they were together T.T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: Yuugi didn't save full calendars. Until he did.(But only two.)
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi | Atem, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 13





	Days of Memories

Yuugi used to throw away his calendars. They were paper. Marked with clean, smooth lines. They formed a function, each day marked with a sloppy red x by his hand. Then he got rid of them. Who needed a full calendar?

  
The days passed. A day of classes, a day at the shop. Each day passing alone, in a herd of classmates, or customer. His grandfather, and mom the only faces familiar. Then there was Anzu. Then Jounouchi. Then Honda. Ryou. Otogi. The Kaiba brothers. Rebecca. The Ishtars. Smiling face, after smiling face. Days full of games, and friends. In Domino arcades of flashing lights. In winding city streets. In warm homes. In the arid deserts of America.

  
Yuugi marked each calendar day with a red smiley face.

  
And one smile above the rest. The day he met him was filled with other things. Terrible things. The paths they crossed to meet each other was also filled with terrible things. It is still marked with a smiley face. Because he tag dueled with a friend. The closest friend he could ever have. Who backed Yuugi up during the darkest hour he had. (Or thought he had.)

  
Because the days get darker. He is playing games with people other than friends. Yuugi learns what the meaning of enemy means. (And it isn't Kaiba. Even if he would love that title. That weird frenemy of their's.)

  
Yuugi does not mark the days off anymore. His hand does, but not him. In red marker. In the shape of a clean, crisp thumbs up. It makes Yuugi smile. Soon, the calendar is full. A calendar full of smiley faces, and thumbs ups. A calendar of memories.

  
Yuugi saves it.

  
Another year passes. There are bigger enemies. Enemies who want to destroy the world. People are kidnapped. Souls are taken. Including Yuugi's. (He gets it back.) Duels are fought. Monsters, curses, and museums, oh my.

  
Then the battles of the ultimate shadow game are finished. Battles are won. Memories are regained. Yuugi crosses a trip to Egypt off in smiley faces. A duel happens, there in the Earth beneath rolling, gritty sands. Someone walks through a blinding door. Someone with the most important smile.

  
Yuugi still crosses off his calendar in smiley faces. But there are no more thumbs up.


End file.
